Bins
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: But everybody knows that flowers grow truly in sunlight and Sakura knew they just couldn't compare. 10 Drabbles. SakuNaru.


**1. Noodles.**

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the slurping noise attracted the attention of the other customers in Ichiraku Ramen, and sauce dribbled down his chin as a stray noodle disappeared behind grinning lips.

"Can't you ever eat it quietly!" Sakura demanded, green eyes narrowed in distaste.

The boy in question merely laughed in response, his smile wide and his eyes dancing. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't Sakura-chan and you know it~!"

Sakura smiled. "Too true."

**2. Hate.**

"N-Na-Naruto-kun!"

...Sakura never hated his name until it came from Hinata's lips.

**3. Age.**

As he aged she couldn't help but see the similarities.

Spiked blond hair that shone brighter than the sun, blue eyes that glittered like the most precious jewel.

Add to that the cloak with the flames and the rippling of muscles as he walked-it was truly the Yondaime she saw.

She would see Kakashi stare at him sometimes as if he were a ghost he was seeing, and when Naruto finally told her the truth behind it all she cried into his arms for hours.

**4. Dark.**

Sakura had once been a fan of the dark.

The dark that hid her mediocre kunoichi abilities, that took away the magnitude of her wide forehead.

Afraid of the light that would expose it all, Sakura had hid in the shadows for years...but when the candle was lit and the dark went away Sakura wondered why she'd ever loved it so much in the first place.

**5. Smile.**

He was so childish, a total dork and an absolute fool.

But he dreamed too big and he smiled too wide and his _laugh_-his laugh just brightened her world.

**6. Life.**

The pain rippled and they screamed together-Sakura from the pain of her contraction and Naruto when Sakura crushed his fingers in a painful grip.

"One more push, Forehead!" Yamanaka Ino yelled above the noise and Sakura obeyed.

Sakura had once thought she'd never love someone as much as she did Naruto, but she was proven wrong when she looked into her son's beautiful blue eyes.

**7. Opposites.**

Naruto was a complete loser when they attended the Academy.

He completely _failed_ when it came to any jutsu, and book-smarts?

He was _beyond_ embarrassing.

Naruto was everything that Sasuke wasn't; He was loud to Sasuke's quiet, a failure to Sasuke's genius.

Naruto was the sun and Sasuke was the moon and they were just complete _opposites_-but everybody knows that flowers grow truly in sunlight and Sakura knew they just couldn't compare.

It was those stark differences that showed Sakura just how different Sasuke and Naruto were.

Naruto could laugh, he could smile...and most importantly, unlike Sasuke Naruto never did leave.

**8. Love.**

Sakura wasn't sure about when she first fell in love with Naruto.

There were several moments which had her wondering...maybe it was when she saw him for the first time after his three year training trip...or perhaps it was the time where he nearly died in her arms after his Kyuubi transformation?

Or maybe it was long before even then...maybe it was back when they were twelve...the moment when Sasuke told her that Naruto had risked his life to save her from the Shukaku-transformed Gaara, or maybe it was the moment where he made that fateful promise of a lifetime...or when she saw him battered and broken in that hospital bed, promising her again that he would never fail her.

Sakura wasn't really sure when she first fell in love with Naruto, but she knew she'd never stop now.

**9. Jokes.**

Leaning against the guard rail of Team 7's bridge (they'd named it as such when Naruto had carved their names into the red timber when waiting for Kakashi one morning), Sakura smirked in amusement when Naruto attempted to crack yet another stupid joke to pass the time.

"Because it wanted to be in the ramen!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and Sai openly stared. Naruto suddenly looked annoyed and Sakura couldn't help but snicker at what came out of Sasuke's mouth next.

"Total loser."

Even if Sasuke was right, Sakura couldn't help but love Naruto all the more for it.

**10. Dreams.**

Naruto had always screamed from the rooftops that he would one day be Hokage.

Sakura had once vowed that she would win the heart of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had sworn that he would one day kill his brother.

Kakashi promised to read more porn, Sai tried to be genuinely nicer and Tenzo attempted to enjoy ramen.

While Sakura was the only one whose dream was not achieved (...though Sai still had his moments and Tenzo liked sushi more), when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek she was certainly glad it didn't.


End file.
